


play with your toys (but not too hard)

by castleinthesky (choirboyharem)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Emetophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/castleinthesky
Summary: A collection of my NSFW doodles from Twitter involving heavy Patricksploitation.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	play with your toys (but not too hard)




End file.
